Never Give Up
by Crittab
Summary: An attack in New York threatens the life of Lorelai, and Luke and Rory run to try to save her. Set PostPartings, PostDivorce, No icky CL stuff. JJ. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and this idea came to me after watching World Trade Center.

Never Giving Up

Lorelai blinked her eyes open, not being able to see anything apart from small fires and otherwise dark rubble surrounding her. She looked around, panicked. She couldn't move. A large piece of rock had fallen on her, trapping her under its massive weight. She was in a small compartment, it seemed. Surrounding her were downed beams, rocks, and metal, and she could see small fires in the distance coming from some of the cars that had been in the underground parking lot that she had been walking through on her way back to her car after a day of meetings.

She had gone to New York to discuss the possibility of a merger with a larger chain of hotels. Although she hadn't been previously interested in selling the Dragonfly Inn, she was finding it difficult to keep up with only the small amount of funding she had. Although they had just been in the discussion phase, she was fairly confident that she would be able to join with the hotel chain and ease the pressures on herself and Sookie.

She had been in one of the hotels within the chain meeting with the executives since early that morning. Finally, as dinner time neared she was able to duck out. All she could think of was food as she rushed down to the parking lot and over to her car. She was just about there when all of a sudden everything went black.

As she opened her eyes now, after an indeterminate time, she couldn't focus on her surroundings. She was dizzy and tired, and the pain surging through her from the large slab of concrete lying across her midsection was making breathing an issue. It also pinned her left hand under her body, crushing it. Slowly, painfully, she attempted to reach under the rock to her pocket in search of her cellular phone. She couldn't get her hand under it, however. Taking as deep a breath as she could, she screamed for help. Hearing no response she tried again and again until the weight of the rock combined with her exhaustion left her unable to scream anymore. Finally she resigned herself to her situation, expecting that it couldn't be long before someone would come to help her.

_Stars Hollow_

Luke was working in the diner during the dinner rush when the door opened. He looked up and caught sight of Rory, who was a rare sight in the diner as of the past several months since his break up with her mother, and her parent's subsequent marriage and divorce. He was about to offer some coffee to the younger Lorelai when he realized that something was terribly amiss.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worriedly. Rory ran up to the counter, slightly out of breath.

"There was a bombing. In New York," she said quickly. Luke's brow furrowed. He knew that there had to be more for it to upset the girl so much, he stayed silent to allow her to continue. "It was at Hotel where mom is staying," she finished, barely getting the words out before tears came flooding from her eyes. The color drained from Luke's face. He hadn't even realized that Lorelai had left.

"What? How?" Luke asked, lacking an appropriate response.

"She was there on business about the Inn. They're saying it was a car bomb in the basement. The building is really messed up. There are all kinds of people missing, and Mom hasn't called," she said, barely taking a moment to breathe before explaining. Luke acted without thinking, racing up to his apartment and grabbing his car keys before racing back down the stairs. He was halfway out the door before yelling at Caesar to take care of things. He and Rory pulled themselves into his truck as he took off, driving much faster then he would normally have, but these were extenuating circumstances.

As the drive progressed, Rory, who had been unusually silent, despite the constant stream of tears escaping her eyes, finally spoke.

"What if she's dead, Luke?" she asked, meanwhile listening to every word on the play-by-play report they were listening to on the radio. Luke swallowed deeply and sighed, blinking back a wave of emotion that threatened to escape. He reached over and placed his hand reassuringly over Rory's own. She knew then not to expect an answer. The two just looked forward out the windshield and listened to continuous reports.

"The number of missing in this most recent tragedy to hit Manhattan has continued to rise. At this point there are approximately 230 people missing, and 42 confirmed dead. Those who have survived this attack are being taken to the John Kennedy Elementary School on 23rd and 4th where they are awaiting further instructions.

This attack which occurred at 5:26 this evening has been confirmed as a series of car bombs from the underground parking center beneath the hotel. The blasts shook the building, causing much damage. Although the building has not collapsed at this point, no one is being allowed in to search for the missing, as it is extremely unstable.

Police would ask that all who are searching for their loved ones head for the Elementary School and wait for word, as it would only cause confusion for all of the families to go to the scene. They have asked for our cooperation at this time, and are handling the situation as they feel they must."

Rory bit her lip, wanting to scream out at the woman speaking on the radio, but knew it would do no good. She again pulled out her cell phone for the seventh time in the hour that they had been driving. Again she dialed her mother's cell phone number, wishing only to hear her voice and to know that she was okay. When, again, the voicemail came on she left another pleading message, hanging up and sighing deeply.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked softly. Luke sighed deeply, readjusting his tight grip on the steering wheel.

"To the school, I guess. Maybe Lorelai is there," he said, maintaining that modicum of hope that he knew Rory was lacking at this point.

"But she would have called us if she was there," Rory reasoned. Luke felt as unoptimistic as she did, but felt that for her sake he would have to play the part of the optimist.

"Maybe she can't get to a phone," he said softly. Rory just frowned.

"She'd find a way." Luke sighed lighted and nodded. He knew she was right, and the feeling in his gut was telling him that she was right. Lorelai wasn't okay.

Lorelai heard her phone ring again, shocked that it was still working. She strained to get at it again, knowing that it had to be her daughter, her world, on the other end. Her attempts were useless, however, as the large slab of concrete blocked everything below her chest from her free hand. She tried again to reach the phone, and to push away at the offending rock. It wouldn't budge. Despite all of her straining, it was just too big and too heavy.

She relaxed back into her bed of rubble, attempting to ignore the sharp pain in her left wrist and hand and the incessant pain in her stomach that she knew had to be internal injuries. Again, she chose to scream, hearing her voice resonate through the rubble filled sarcophagus that was once the spacious underground lot. She couldn't tell, but she knew it had to have been several hours since the initial event that left her in this unfortunate situation.

Outside, unbeknownst to Lorelai, was a flurry of action. There were emergency personnel everywhere. Firefighters were manically trying to put out yet another flash fire in the building, meanwhile the police were talking with experts to try to figure out the safest way to go in and search for those who were missing. A line of military men and women were holding back a growing crowd of upset family and friends of those who had not made it out, attempting to explain that they were doing all they could given the circumstances.

Back in the destroyed parking lot, Lorelai heard a stifled call for help from several meters away.

"Hello?" Lorelai called at the soft feminine voice that she had heard.

"Help me!" came the voice again. Lorelai breathed deeply, trying to get in enough breath to continue the conversation.

"I can't, I'm stuck," Lorelai called back. She heard nothing for a moment, and then the voice came again, shakily.

"Who are you?" she asked softly. Lorelai swallowed hard.

"My name's Lorelai. Who are you?" she called back.

"Ava," came the soft response. Lorelai felt exhausted, but felt it would be wise to continue speaking, if not for herself, for the other woman.

"What's your situation over there?" she asked. The woman strained to find the right words.

"There are rocks on my leg. I think it's broken. I can't move," she called back.

"I have a giant slab of concrete on me. I think my hand is broken, and I can't move it at all," Lorelai responded.

"What the hell happened," the woman asked. Lorelai sighed deeply.

"I have no idea," she responded in a strained voice, feeling another wave of pain surge through her battered body.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked, sounding concerned. Lorelai swallowed hard.

"I don't know. It just hurts a lot," she said softly. Feeling somewhat consoled that another person was in here with her, and she wasn't by herself, Lorelai strained to continue speaking with the woman, despite the toll it took on her to project her voice across the room, all the while thinking about her daughter and those back in Stars Hollow, and worrying what they would do without her, praying they wouldn't have to.

As Rory and Luke crossed over the bridge into Manhattan they could see in the distance emergency lights and could hear sirens. While Luke attempted to keep his eyes on the road, Rory was fixated on the scene in the distance. Luke turned in the direction heading away from the scene towards the school.

"Where are you going? You're going the wrong way!" Rory said, more upset than she had hoped to come across.

"I'm going to the school. They said to wait there," he answered evenly, not wanting to let on that he, too, knew they wouldn't find Lorelai there.

"But she isn't there. She's in that building!" Rory continued. Luke sighed deeply and adjusted his cap with his left hand, "How can we be helping her if we just go and hide out at some school?!" Luke chose not to answer because he had no answer. He knew that it was senseless to go to the school, but he had to check. He had to keep the hope that Lorelai was there, safe, waiting for them.

Hey guys, I know it's a completely random un-Gilmore topic, but I hope you liked it. Let me know 


	2. Chapter 2

When the truck pulled up to the school there were too many cars parked to find anywhere to pull up. He managed to squeeze the truck into a tiny space, half jutting out into the street, before Rory jumped out and ran inside. He followed quickly behind her.

When they got inside there was a woman guiding people to the designated meeting place. She sent them around the corner to the gymnasium. On the door was a long list of names, of those who had arrived and signed so their loved ones would know they were there. Rory ran into the gym, frantically searching, while Luke skimmed the list, growing more and more frustrated with each name that did not read "Lorelai Gilmore".

Luke finally reached the last name on the list, growling in frustration when her name did not make an appearance. He looked inside the gymnasium to find a mass of people. He spotted Rory along the wall nearest the door desperately looking around for her mother, knowing it was useless. He crossed the floor to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Her name isn't on the list," he said in a low, calm voice. Rory could sense the tension though. She looked around desperately for another moment before conceding that she was in fact missing from the room.

"What now?" she asked, her eyes betraying the courage in her voice. He sighed heavily.

"I have no idea, Kid," he said, looking around. He saw various people being reunited with their families. Children running to the arms of their mothers and fathers, and husbands and wives grasping for each other desperately.

"We can't just wait here," Rory exclaimed. He nodded his agreement.

"Come on, we'll see if we can get closer to the hotel," he said. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the growing crowd out of the gymnasium.

"Where are you going?" asked the woman who had been directing traffic into the gymnasium.

"We just need some air. Do you know if there is anyone else on their way?" Luke asked, deciding the truth wasn't necessarily going to get them out of there. The woman sighed.

"They haven't sent another busload since 7:00 this evening. It's been nearly an hour since I've heard anything." Rory sighed in distress. "I wish I had better news for you. All we can do now is wait." The woman looked upon Rory with regret. "I'm sorry."

"No, no don't worry about it. Thank you," Luke said. He took this opportunity to take his leave of the woman, Rory following closely behind him. When they reached his truck he found a parking ticket on the windshield.

"I hate this city," Luke mumbled under his breath, pulling the ticket off the windshield and climbing in. A moment later they were pulling out, heading toward the flurry of action that was taking place outside the hotel, hoping to find Lorelai among the masses.

Lorelai lay in the rubble, listening to the growing sounds of creaking and crackling around her.

"Do you think they'll get to us before it comes down?" Ava asked from her position a few meters away. Lorelai sighed.

"We have to hope so," she said, swallowing hard, trying to ignore the dryness in her throat and incessant throbbing in her arm and midsection.

"What if they don't?" the woman asked.

"They will," Lorelai assured. "They have to." She sighed deeply, look around again, hoping to spot any sign of rescuers coming in. Seeing nothing she again attempted to reach under the rock to pull out her cell phone. The attempt was, again, fruitless.

"I wonder if they're looking for us. Do you think they know we're here?" Ava asked again.

"I'm sure they know. They just need to make sure they wont make things worse by coming down, and then they'll be here." Lorelai attempted to remain optimistic, but her hopes were wearing thin with each excruciating moment that passed.

"I just wish I was home right now. With my husband and our puppy," Ava said, her voice filled with pain and sadness. Lorelai took the opportunity to talk about a brighter subject, hoping to take her mind off her pain.

"How long have you been married?" She asked.

"Three months. We were actually planning on going to Atlantic City this summer. I just had to get through this last business trip and then we were going to go."

"You'll have fun on that trip."

"Yea. If I make it."

"You will," Lorelai assured. "And you'll have to introduce me to your husband. What's his name?"

"Geoff. He hates being called Geoffrey. He thinks it sounds like a cleaning product," she said with a small, strained laugh. Lorelai chuckled.

"Never thought of it like that, but now that you mention it… Do you have any kids?"

"Nope. It's just me, Geoff, and our puppy Clunkers," she said. Lorelai smiled.

"Sounds nice."

"What about you? Kids, husband?" she asked. Lorelai smiled thinking of Rory.

"Yea, I have a daughter. Rory. She's just finishing up her undergrad at Yale."

"Yale, impressive," Ava commented, before crying out in pain. Lorelai heard a few rocks shuffle.

"You okay? Ava?" she asked.

"The rocks shifted," she said in a strained voice. The rocks that had been atop her legs buckled over eachother rolling to the side.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I think so. I think I can move a little. My legs are definitely broken though," she said, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"You can move? Can you come this way?" Lorelai asked, a glimmer of hope finally. She heard so more rocks shuffling as Ava pulled the remaining stones for her limbs, a cry as she tried to move.

"It hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Ava, you can do this, just come this way. Follow my voice," Lorelai pleaded. She heard the woman shuffle and cry again. The pained noises continued, and got closer until she could see the woman pulling herself toward Lorelai over the rocks, using only her arms.

"You're doing so good Ava. So good," Lorelai offered her encouragement, hearing the pain in the woman's cries as she continued to drag her lower half over the rocks, which would be hard to navigate on two good legs. Finally she pulled herself over to Lorelai, finding her laying pinned underneath a large slab of concrete.

"Holy shit," Ava cried out as she came to a stop next to Lorelai. She was small in stature, with long dark hair framing her pretty, cut up, dirty face.

"Thank you," Lorelai said breathily, finding it difficult to breathe as another wave of pain wracked her body. She grasped for Ava's hand with her free hand as the pain overtook her once again, lasting for nearly a minute. "My god, I will never complain about childbirth again," Lorelai joked as the pain wore down.

"I don't know how to get you out of here," Ava exclaimed. She looked at the slab, realizing it was much bigger then her.

"You have to try. Come on, we'll do it together," Lorelai insisted. The woman looked at her, pain in her eyes. She nodded slightly and attempted to get a grip on the slab without hurting her already crushed legs.

"Okay, on three," Lorelai said, bracing her right hand against the slab. "One. Two. Three," she exclaimed, the two began to push as hard as they could on the slab, not being able to budge it more then a centimeter. When they stopped pushing Lorelai let out a cry as it relaxed back upon her.

"I don't know what to do, Lorelai," Ava exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She wiped at them with her tiny left hand. Lorelai noticed that this woman was much smaller then her, and remembered her cell phone in her pocket.

"Ava, I need you to try to reached under the slab. I have my cell phone in my right coat pocket, but I can't reach it. If we can get it out we may be able to call for help." Ava nodded and pushed her hand into the small crevice. "Just a little further," Lorelai encouraged, feeling the hand reaching her pocket. Ava continued to push, and Lorelai could tell the concrete was badly cutting her arm, but the woman continued on, not allowing anything to stop her from her goal.

"Got it," Ava exclaimed, taking hold of the phone in the pocket. It took a moment of tugging to pull her arm out again, and when she did it was blood-covered and missing long strands of skin.

"Oh my God, Ava," Lorelai exclaimed, taking in the sight. Ava just shook her head.

"Small price to pay." She handed the phone to Lorelai's free hand. Lorelai quickly decided to call Rory's number- realizing that it was likely that emergency personnel were already there.

Rory sat in Luke's car as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. The crowd filled the street, making it impossible to get within a block of the actual hotel. She sighed deeply.

"What now?" she asked. Luke just shrugged.

"We wait, I guess. There's not much more we can do." Rory sighed and silence came over them, both concentrating intensely on the scene. All of a sudden Rory's phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" she asked hurriedly.

"Rory. Rory, baby, it's Mom," Lorelai said, overjoyed to hear her daughters voice in the void of the broken-down garage.

"Mom?!" Rory exclaimed. Luke perked up and watched the conversation intently. "Mom, where are you? Are you okay?" She could hear fuzz on the other end, showing that the signal was very weak.

"I'm stuck in the underground parking lot, Rory. Me and another woman are trapped down here. We can't get out." Rory let out a little cry.

"Oh my God, Mom!" She exclaimed, expecting the worst.

"Rory I need you to find a way to let the people know where we are," Lorelai explained. Rory was wracked with sobs at this point, terrified that her mother was in a losing position. Luke felt the need to take control of the situation. He took the phone from Rory, who handed it over willingly.

"Lorelai?" he asked anxiously.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked. Her voice came weak on the other end, the fuzz nearly cutting her out completely.

"Lorelai, where are you?" he asked.

"Where are you?" she rebutted.

"We're in Manhattan. We can see what's left of the hotel. Where are you? Are you still inside?" Lorelai let out a cry, feeling relieved, and also free to be scared, knowing Luke was nearby to keep things together.

"We're in the underground parking lot, Luke. I'm stuck under a giant slab of concrete. There's another woman here, Ava. Her legs are broken. We can't get out," her voice came in a panic, and Luke knew by this that her time was running out.

"Lorelai, are you okay? Can you breathe alright?" he asked, now worried for her life.

"I'm okay for now," she said- but as she was finishing the sentence her body was wracked with another wave of intense pain. Despite herself she let out a pained cry.

"Lorelai, we're gonna get you out. Just stay on the phone," Luke exclaimed. He handed the phone back to Rory who had attempted to compose herself and jumped out of the truck, forcing his way through the crowd.

He reached the military barricade and was stopped by a man in uniform.

"You can't get past here sir. We're asking all of the family members to go to the John Kennedy Elementary School," he told him.

"There are people trapped inside," Luke exclaimed. "My friend is trapped in the underground parking lot- she says another woman is with her." The man looked that him skeptically.

"How did you get this information?" he asked.

"She called me on her cell phone. Look, she's running out of time. She's badly hurt- you have to hurry!" he exclaimed. The man looked around for a moment before moving the barricade aside, letting Luke pass. He escorted him into the flurry of emergency personnel up to the chief of police.

"Sir, this man says he received a call from someone inside the building," he told him. The man turned away from what he was doing and offered his attention to Luke.

"There are people alive in there?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"Yes, there are at least two people alive. They're trapped in the underground parking lot. They're trapped by rubble."

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"My friend, she called me on her cell phone. Please, you have to hurry. She's in bad shape."

"Sir, you look like a smart man," the Police man started, "Look at this building. It could come down at any second. If I send my people in, I may not get them back. We have to wait until the building is stabilized before sending anyone into that death-trap."

"If you wait much longer they'll die!" Luke exclaimed. "Please. Please don't let her die down there," he begged. The man looked at him sympathetically.

"If I could send someone in I would. I just can't. It's too dangerous."

"Don't tell me it's too fucking dangerous!" Luke exploded. "If you leave them in there they'll die!" The man looked taken aback.

"Look. I'll try to get them in there as soon as possible. Until then you're gonna have to wait like everyone else. I'm sorry, man. There's nothing I can do right now." The man tried to be calm, but the guilt that was inside of him know those people were trapped and alive was too strong to ignore. Luke just looked at him angrily and turned away, storming out of the busy area and back to the car.

Hope you liked it. Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you hear anything from outside? It's crazy out here, mom," Rory said, trying to talk to her mother as long as possible. Lorelai tried as hard as she could to sound strong for her daughter, all the while squeezing Ava's hand as pain coursed through her body. "Luke's back," Rory told her, as Luke re-entered the card and slammed the door beside him.

"Luke? Let me talk to him for a sec, kid," Lorelai told her.

"Okay. I love you mom," Rory said for the twelfth time since they'd begun speaking.

"I love you too kid, so much. Now let me talk to Luke." Rory handed the phone to Luke.

"She wants to talk to you," she said. Luke took hold of the phone and sighed deeply. When Lorelai was sure Rory was no longer in possession of the phone, she let out a breath and allowed herself to cry out from the pain she felt.

"You okay, Lorelai?" Luke asked, hearing the cry. Lorelai sobbed a little.

"God, Luke. It hurts so much," she exclaimed. He fought to hold back his tears, wanting nothing more then to pull her out himself and take her to safety.

"Lorelai, listen to me. It's going to be another little while before they can come get you. They have to make sure the structure is safe before sending someone in. Do you understand?" he asked. Lorelai sighed.

"Just tell them to hurry Luke. Please," she begged. Luke swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"I did, Babe. I told them," he said. She sighed.

"Luke I need you," she said softly. He bit his lip.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Rory needs you too. She needs you now more then ever."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. I wont go," he assured her. She smiled despite the pain.

"If I don't get another chance, I just want you to know that I love you Luke," she said with pain in her voice. "I love you so much." Luke sighed and got out of the car, not wanting Rory to hear him consoling her mother who sounded like she was dying.

"Lorelai, I love you. We're gonna get you out of there soon." Lorelai sighed.

"I trust you." She said softly. "Luke, I need to let Ava call her husband. Let me talk to Rory for a sec."

"Make sure you call back again," he said, hoping her cell would last long enough to call again. Hoping she would last long enough. She let out a small cry.

"I'll try," she said softly.

"Promise," he pressured. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I promise, Luke. I'll call again," she said softly. He nodded.

"Here's Rory," he said. He got back into the car and handed the phone to her, listening as they said tearful goodbyes, and made promises to talk again.

"Now what?" Rory asked as she hung up the phone. Luke bit his lip, sinking back into the seat. He nervously removed his hat, stroking back his hair, and replacing it.

"I'm going to see how close they are to going in," Luke said. Rory unbuckled her seatbelt which she had forgotten was still buckled.

"I'm going with you," she said. Luke began to protest, but realized it would be useless.

"Bring your phone," he said. The two pulled out of the car, and Luke took her hand, not wanting to lose her in the masses of people. He pulled up to the same military officer whom he had spoken with before.

"Any news?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"They aren't saying much right now. They've got the building planner in here trying to figure out if the place is stable enough to send people in."

"But they have to send people in. My mom is trapped in there!" Rory exclaimed, now realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Look, there's only so much we can do. If this building comes down, it'll take out anyone inside. They can't take that risk with their people," he explained. Rory wiped a tear away.

"What can we do?" Luke asked. The man shrugged again, looking over his shoulder at the men behind him, looking over the building schematics.

"Wait," he suggested. Luke shook his head.

"That's not a good enough answer," he pushed. The man sighed.

"You can go talk to them, man. But they'll probably just tell you the same thing I did," he said, pushing aside the barrier allowing Luke and Rory to enter.

"You again," the Police Chief exclaimed upon seeing Luke and Rory.

"You have any news for me?" Luke asked. He looked down at the schematics and back up at Luke.

"I can't make my men go in. It's too dangerous. They'd have to volunteer, and even then, we'd have to call in for emergency supplies and uniforms which will take at least fifteen minutes to get here." Luke looked around.

"Have you asked for volunteers?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"I don't like to put my men at risk," he explained. Luke rolled his eyes and turned to face the crowd.

"We need volunteers to go inside to get the survivors out. Anyone who would like to help, needs to come over here now," Luke yelled out over the voices of the crowd. Several people looking in his direction, but only one made his way over- the military officer who was guarding the barricade.

"I'd like to volunteer sir," he said, standing at attention before the police chief.

"What's your name, Soldier?" the chief asked.

"Lance Corporal Jones, sir," he answered.

"You can't go in alone, kid. You need a team," the chief said, dismissing him. Jones turned back and motioned for a few of his military friends to join him. Within a moment four men and three women were standing before the chief. "You kids know what you're getting into?" he asked. All of them sounded their acknowledgement. He nodded to a police officer, "Call the station. Tell them to send emergency equipment for seven," he said. The man busied to work.

"Thank you," Luke said to the group. They all nodded.

"This is what we signed up for, man" said Jones. Luke nodded his appreciation.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed before the required protection arrived. Each of the seven volunteers suited up, and as they were preparing, Rory's phone rang again. She quickly answered.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Hey kid. What's going on up there?" Lorelai asked.

"They're about to send some people in to find you," she exclaimed excitedly. Lorelai smiled her relief and turned to pass the news along to Ava, who was leaning against a pile of rubble, her arm wrapped with a piece of cloth she ripped from her skirt. Both woman let out a breath, knowing it would be ending soon.

Moments later the crowd had gone silent, watching as the team of seven entered the rubble that was once a magnificent hotel. They made their way through piles of concrete and metal, putting out small fires where they found them, and making their way through the decimated lobby to the stairwell, hoping to make it to the underground parking lot in one piece.

To their surprise the stairwell was fairly intact. The carefully climbed down single file, careful about each step, not wanting any surprises.

Lorelai and Ava sat quietly in the rubble of the underground, listening for the sounds of rescuers on their way. When finally they heard the group begin to come into the rubble-filled space, they began to scream hoping to bring them over to their position.

The team struggled against the door, fighting a pile of rubble half the height of the door on the other side. When they finally worked their way through they shone their flashlights around before following the voices of the two trapped women.

"This is the rescue team, where are you?" called one of the women.

"We're over here!" Ava and Lorelai called, continuing to scream until the men and women found them in the rubble. When they reached them, they began to size up the situation.

"Can you move, Miss?" one of the men asked Ava. She nodded.

"Yes, but my legs are broken. I can't move them," she said, allowing the pain to show through in her voice. One of the men walked over to her.

"We're going to carry you out of here, ma'am," he told her. She nodded and laid back as the man and a woman easily lifted her off of her bed of rubble and onto a stretcher. She cried out from the pain of moving to a new position. It was only now that the rescue team could see the extent of the damage to her legs, which were crushed with the bone sticking out in either calf.

"Collins, James, get her out of here quickly. She needs medical attention," Jones ordered. They nodded as they began the difficult trek back out of the room that was falling apart around them.

"What is your situation here, ma'am?" Jones asked Lorelai, trying to figure out if they would be able to remove the slab of concrete without machinery. Lorelai fought back another sharp pain as it coursed through her body.

"We couldn't move this at all. I think my arm is broken, and some ribs definitely. I can breathe, but only shallowly," she told them, trying to give them the full perspective of what was happening. Jones nodded.

"Okay crew. We're going to try to lift this off of her," he ordered. "Powell, Lewis, Correy, get ready to lift. Jessome, be ready to pull her out quickly," he instructed. He, along with the three others situated themselves on one side of the slab, preparing to lift, while Jessome located himself behind Lorelai, taking hold of her under her arms, ready to pull.

"Three, two, one!" Jones exclaimed, as the four of them fought to life the slab. It budged, but marginally. They tried a second time, this time lifting it a little further. On the third try they were able to lift it about a foot off of Lorelai, while Jessome pulled her out quickly, while trying not to aggravate her already severe injuries. Once she was clear, the four allowed the concrete to drop, sending a cloud of dust flying out from underneath. Quickly the five placed Lorelai gingerly on the second stretcher and two began the trek out, while the remaining three searched for more signs of life.

Rory and Luke were waiting outside, nervously watching the door for Lorelai.

After several moments they spotted the first group of rescuers coming out with a stretcher. On it was a small woman- her legs mangled beyond recognition. They quickly returned their gaze to the door, waiting again for the one person they cared more about then anyone else.

Several moments passed, and with it the nervous intensity in the air grew. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, another set of rescuers came out. On this stretcher lay Lorelai, bloodied, and unconscious.

"Status?" asked a paramedic, immediately on the scene.

"She was lucid until just a few minutes ago. She had been trapped underneath a giant slab of concrete," explained Jones. They placed her in the ambulance, which took off before Luke or Rory could make it up to it. Both quickly turned and ran back to the truck to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

It was nearly three AM when Lorelai was finally brought out of surgery and put in a room alongside Ava, who was now at risk of losing her left leg. Luke and Rory sat on either side of the bed waiting for Lorelai to final wake up. Her left wrist had a compound fracture, and she had broken three ribs, in addition to several internal injuries. They knew her anesthesia would keep her asleep for several more hours, but couldn't bring themselves to go to sleep without speaking to her once more.

She awoke late the next afternoon, and found Rory hunched over the bed asleep, and Luke peering down at her through tired eyes.

"Luke," she whispered in a hoarse voice. He smiled widely.

"Hey there," he whispered. She smiled.

"You came," she stated. He nodded.

"Of course I came. I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"I always could trust you," she whispered, her eyes drooping.

"Go to sleep, Lorelai. We can talk later," he said, wanting nothing more then her health. She smiled widely.

"I love you so much, Luke," she said softly. He nodded.

"I love you too, Lorelai. Now go to sleep. You need your strength," he said. She grinned.

"Dirty," she said, allowing her heavy eyes to close.

"I know," he whispered, leaning down her kissed her temple lightly, before resting his head on her side opposite to Rory, finally allowing himself to sleep knowing his girls would be okay. He would never let them be hurt again.

And it's done, and all is well in the world of Gilmore. Hope you liked it, let me know


End file.
